


A Spector-lar Christmas

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astral Projection, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Gen, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: While Loki was thrilled to be free of the dungeons - even if it were for a short time - this was NOT what he had in mind.  The archer was a clueless human and the maiden wasn't much better but they were the only entertainment he had.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Darcyverse Secret Santa





	A Spector-lar Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



> This isn't exactly the typical Christmas story but I know Artemis Day appreciates Loki - so inspiration struck and Loki POV happened. Hope it works. Merry Christmas Artemis Day!

Given he was being held in the dungeon Loki’s accommodations were surprisingly comfortable. Not up to his standards by any means but he was well aware Odin could be vindictive and not above communicating his displeasure in less than subtle means. Of course, Loki had his mother to thank for the comforts that surrounded him. Most prisoners were not provided with books, to say nothing of fine linens for their bed, plush chairs, or a reclining couch. However, she could do little to relieve his boredom. There were only so many books he could read.

A reprieve from the monotony came about unexpectedly. He was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, cursing the group of inane humans that had thwarted him when Loki suddenly found himself transported to another room. He immediately froze, certain that Thanos had found a way to exact his revenge for failing to deliver the tesseract. In another moment Loki knew his displacement was due to astral projection. It was something he thought was closed to him because of how well the dungeon was warded. Yet, he stood at the edge of a dimly lit room with one other occupant. It took him an embarrassingly long time to identify the archer he had conscripted upon his arrival to Earth.

The man was sitting in the dark, slouched on a couch with what appeared to be an arrow nocked in a bow. Glancing about Loki quickly ascertained there was no danger, and he turned back to the man, puzzled as to why he was primed for battle. After a moment of observation, an unpleasant understanding settled over Loki as the man reminded him of warriors in Asgard who had seen one too many battles. A niggling voice chided him that he was the cause of the man’s suffering. That taking the archer’s free will had probably caused him a great deal of distress. As quickly as recognition swept through him, Loki dismissed it in frustration. He regretted nothing. The archer had been a useful tool. Loki wouldn’t have chosen him if he wasn’t resilient. That the man suffered now was on him. Loki had nothing to do with it.

Turning away in annoyance Loki did a cursory investigation of the room but found nothing of interest. It was a room with little to show for itself but bland accouterments. It was nothing like the ornate rooms of the palace or the quaint homes of the local population of Asgard. Its broad sweeping windows that looked out into the open sky however caught his attention. He was only able to ascertain where he was when he was suddenly deposited back into his cell, once again with little to entertain him. 

The next time he was transported to Earth Loki had been contemplating whether the crack in the palace wards that allowed him to astral project could be exploited. He went from comfortably lounging back in his bed to finding himself in a dimly lit, wide-open room. It took a moment for him to register he was not alone. The archer was curled up in a ball on a couch sleeping and moments after Loki identified him; the man jerked awake and looked wildly around. 

There was a worn, exhausted air about the archer and Loki felt a twinge of guilt. He was once again reminded of his trespasses against the man. Pushing aside his momentary flash of regret Loki watched as the man pulled himself to his feet and stumbled into an adjoining room. Running some water, the man yawned widely and appeared to make himself something to drink before sagging back against a counter. Thoroughly bored Loki turned away and began to evaluate the room he found himself in. Taking in the massive windows making up one of the walls and the wide-open sky Loki concluded he had returned to the site of his defeat. Just as he was about to investigate the premises further a young woman bustled into the room.

“Oh good Clint, you’re here. I was just about to make breakfast for Jane and was wondering if you wanted some too?” The young woman asked as she pulled out a frying pan from one of the lower cupboards. “I was thinking eggs and toast. Man – or woman can’t live on Pop-Tarts alone.”

“I’m good. Coffee’s almost done,” Clint gruffly replied.

“And what goes better with coffee than some eggs and bacon?” The girl responded good-naturedly as she compiled the ingredients on the counter. Handing the archer some bread she added, “Here, make the toast.”

Slowly taking the bread Clint scowled but set to work as directed. Loki watched the scene before him, curious to see it play out as the maiden seemed unruffled by the surly archer and he, for his part, was unexpectedly plaint. The oddly domestic scene was banal but given he had little else to entertain him Loki continued to observe. The young woman reminded him of some of the nurses he had had as a child with her presumptive manner, yet gentle fussing. It took little persuasion on her part before she had the archer sitting at the table eating what she set before him. 

Initially, Clint begrudgingly ate but after just a few bites set on his meal as if he was starving. He barely noticed when the girl slipped another egg and piece of toast on his plate and topped off his coffee. Just before she turned away, she patted the archer gently on the shoulder causing the man to look up in surprise. He watched her for a moment before ducking his head back into his plate as she returned to the table. The maiden had a soft smile on her face as she sat down and began to drink her coffee. After a moment she said, “You know, it’s nice to have someone to eat breakfast with. I give Jane, Tony and Bruce their breakfast and they never want to talk. They’re either just waking up or too involved in science to pay attention to anything than what’s in front of them.”

“It’s not like I’ve said a lot,” Clint grunted before taking a sip of his coffee.

“No. But you’re here. I get that they are sort of preoccupied but it’s nice to be seen sometimes – you know?”

A contemplative silence fell between the pair before Clint quietly replied, “Yeah Darc, I do.”

Intrigued despite himself Loki watched the pair with rapt interest. He thought there just might be something more going on than sharing a meal. If Loki had to guess he thought, there was the possibility of romance in the air. It annoyed him that he was being subjected to such nonsense, but he found he had no way of escape. The archer’s pull held him fast. Still, Loki was impressed with how handedly the young woman managed the gruff archer and by the time she had left with a full tray of food she had Clint putting away dishes after helping clean up the kitchen. She swept out the door with a cheerful grin and a promise to see the man later.

The archer looked after her with a soft expression before turning away with a shake of his head and scowl. Topping off his coffee he returned to his couch in the great room and seemed content to do nothing for the rest of the day. Loki was despairing at being stuck at the man’s side with nothing to do or see when he was whisked away, back to his cell.

Loki had barely recognized he had returned when he realized his mother was looking down at him with a sly smile. “I see you’ve managed to circumvent the dungeon’s wards. Where were you?”

Hastily sitting up Loki replied, “Mother, good to see you. What brings you to my humble cell?”

“Loki,” Frigga gently reprimanded him. “I’ve felt the palace wards buckle now three times. There are few who could manage such a feat. I wanted to be sure it was you before I alerted your father.”

“I presume now that you know you will tell father? He will inevitably order the wards recast and strengthened.”

“Now that I know it was you, I see no need to inform your father. You are still confined but now you will have an additional distraction. Where were you?”

“Earth, if you can believe it,” Loki said with a dismissive growl.

“Mmm,” Frigga replied thoughtfully as she stepped away from his bedside. “Were you drawn there?”

With a resigned sigh, Loki stood up and replied, “I returned to the scene of my crime. The humans offered little in entertainment.”

“Still, the pull must have been strong for you to be able to bypass the dungeon’s wards.”

“It’s possible,” Loki conceded, not yet ready to admit to himself, much less his mother the intensity of the pull he felt. It bothered him that the archer seemed to have such a grip on him.

“Well, there are worse things than spontaneous astral projection. I’ve seen and learned many things when projected places I didn’t expect,” Frigga observed.

Slowly walking along the edge of his cell Loki nonchalantly offered, “I’d heard of such a thing but had never experienced it. Is there any means of control or am I doomed to be tied to those that drew me in?”

Frigga laughed, “Doomed? No need to be so melodramatic. Enjoy your time away from the dungeons. The fates might want you to learn something or perhaps there is something you are supposed to do.”

“Do? What could I possibly do if I’m not physically present?” Loki demanded petulantly.

“You’d be surprised what a spirit can accomplish with enough will behind it. In time you’ll learn what it is you are to do,” Frigga replied. Gesturing to a stack of books she added, “Have you read the books I sent down? There was a treatise I wanted your opinion on.”

Two days later Loki found himself glaring at the ceiling of his cell, bored beyond belief. This time a book was lying face down on his chest and he was wishing for any sort of distraction. In the next instant, he found himself once again in the broad, expansive room with wide windows. The archer was present as were what Loki could only identify as servants, as they were carrying an assortment of boxes and of all things, a pine tree. Settling back against a far wall to observe the odd tableau before him Loki was mildly pleased when the maiden he had previously seen made an appearance.

“Clint! You’re here! You can help decorate,” the young woman said in greeting.

“Yeah. No. I think these guys can manage without me,” Clint replied, gesturing to the workers before him.

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun. We can have some eggnog and put on Christmas carols,” the girl argued.

The archer gave her a long measuring look before slouching and replying, “Fine, but you’re going to need a lot of rum in that eggnog.”

With a delighted laugh, the young woman replied, “Is there any other way to drink it? Besides, Tony has the good stuff. It would be a tragedy to not use it.” Finding a large bottle full of a brown liquid behind the bar she headed into the kitchen and located some glasses.

“Is anyone else coming?” Clint asked, following her.

A small frown crossed the maiden’s face as she poured their drinks. “I asked Jane. And Tony and Bruce. But you know them. Decorating a Christmas tree doesn’t beat science.”

“And Nat and Steve?”

With a dismissive shrug, she replied, “I asked but they were on their way to SHIELD. I figured you’d be going too.”

Clint huffed, “Not likely. Fury is going to have me jumping hoops through new year’s before he signs off on me going back into the field.”

“Well that means you’re free to help me!” the girl replied as she handed him a glass full of a thick creamy liquid.

Taking a sip Clint turned to survey the room filled with workers. “You know Tony is paying for these guys to decorate. It’s not like they need us.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” the young woman replied, leading him over to the tree that was being wrapped with strands of bright white lights.

Loki was curious despite himself. He had vague memories of pine boughs being brought into homes the last time he spent any substantial time on earth – centuries ago. It had been winter and the local people had gathered for a holiday. Concluding the tradition had continued in some manner he settled against the wall to watch. He hoped the pair would provide him with at least a small measure of entertainment.

As the late afternoon progressed to evening the pair, along with the servants, managed to hang an impressive amount of decoration throughout the room. The couple focused primarily on the tree and over the course of a few hours it became covered with various sized glass balls and figurines. The drink the pair shared apparently was alcoholic in nature and went to their head as the quiet amusement they shared initially evolved into loose, free laughter. 

The scene was not something Loki would have chosen to stay to observe but upon attempting to leave he once again found he was tied to the room. Resigning himself, Loki decided to take more of an interest in the couple before him. The man, while initially reluctant to help, seemed to brighten under the young woman’s attention.

“So what do you think? Awesome Christmas tree, right?” the girl asked, stepping back from the tree to see it better.

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool,” Clint replied with a shrug.

“Pretty cool? Like you aren’t impressed.”

“Hey. I said it was cool. It’s not like Stark put it up himself. He hired a bunch of guys to do it.”

“Well, at least it’s a real tree. I sort of expected a fake one,” the young woman replied as she adjusted an ornament.

“Nah. Stark would shell out cash for whatever’s most expensive – which would be a real tree. Do you know how much it costs to get a tree that size to Manhattan?”

“Probably more than I make in a week. Still, it’s nice – that he cared enough to put a tree up.”

“Yeah,” Clint begrudgingly agreed.

“So – what do you say to dinner? Pizza?” the maiden asked. Her question got Loki’s attention as it was accompanied by a fleeting look of hope and uncertainty. It disappeared behind a quick grin as she once again appeared indifferent as to the man’s response.

The archer didn’t notice the girl’s expression and simply gave an unconcerned shrug and replied, “Yeah, I could go for pizza.”

In the next instance, Loki found himself back in his cell, staring at the ceiling mildly annoyed at being whisked away before he was ready. As much as he would like to deny it, he was becoming invested in the couple and was curious to know what they did next.

A few days later Loki once again found himself in the large room, now spectacularly decorated with a host of Avengers indulging in spirits and chatting affably around the tree. Annoyed that he was surrounded by the very people that were the cause of his defeat Loki slummed back against the wall and hoped he wouldn’t be there long. 

Initially, nothing seemed all that interesting. It was simply a group of people gathered for an evening of drink. And, as usual, Loki was tethered to the archer. He watched as the man slowly left his corner of a couch and made his way over to the maiden, he had been in the company of the other times Loki had visited. Clint’s entire countenance had changed when the young woman arrived. He had been a shadow, wrapped around the drink he held in his hand and speaking to no one. Yet, with the girl’s entrance his posture straightened, and his eyes brightened as he watched her make her way through the room. Eventually, he sat up and slowly strolled over the bar and topping off his drink he greeted the young woman with a hopeful smile.

Intrigued despite himself, Loki watched as Clint’s shoulder’s lowered and stance relaxed upon the girl’s greeting. It was as if she was a balm to the man’s soul. Inane as it was Loki couldn’t help but acknowledge it was rather charming. The gruff, weather-beaten archer softened under the maiden’s attention and seemed to awaken to the world around him when she was in the room.

For the next few hours Loki was trapped, forced to observe the Avengers as they enjoyed themselves over a night of drink and merriment. He was released only when the gathering broke up. Loki observed with some annoyance when Clint offered the young woman a wistful good night and simply watched as she walked away. Loki couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at the archer. His feelings for the young woman were painfully obvious and any observant person could see the girl returned them in kind. Luckily, Loki’s entrapment ended before he had to witness the archer pin further for the girl. Landing back in his cell, Loki disliked how disgruntled he was feeling. He could barely admit it to himself, but he wanted to see some sort of closure between the young woman and archer – at least for his own peace of mind. He didn’t relish the idea of having to watch them dance around one another for the foreseeable future.

A few days later he had just finally gotten his mind settled on a new treatise his mother had brought him when Loki was once again whisked away. He found himself in the broad open room with the towering decorated tree and wide window looking out into the sky. Glancing around his eyes lighted on the maiden sitting dejectedly at the table stirring a spoon in the cup before her. In the next instance the archer entered the great room and seeing the girl made his way into the kitchen. With a puzzled frown, he said, “Darcy? You’re here. I thought you were going home tonight?”

Offering him a weak smile Darcy replied, “Yeah. That’s not happening. The snowstorm rolled in a lot faster than they were predicting. All flights are grounded. I might be able to get a flight out tomorrow. Maybe. But I’m stuck here for at least tonight.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. It’s ok. Jane and everyone is here. I mean, she probably won’t leave the lab but I’m not going to be alone or anything. It will be fine.”

“Still. It’s not exactly the Christmas you were planning on,” Clint commiserated.

“No. But it’ll be fine,” Darcy agreed with a dismissive shrug.

Frustrated with having to watch the couple once again circle one another Loki leaned back against the wall scowling. This had to stop – for his own sanity. He didn’t want to continue to watch the pair pin for the other. As the couple spoke about possible holiday plans Loki starred remorsefully at the tree. It took a minute, but his attention was pulled to some greenery hanging in the doorway between the kitchen and the great room. It was green with white berries and red ribbon and as he looked at it Loki was reminded of a custom in Asgard. Young couples would trade kisses under the mistletoe during winter festival. He quickly concluded like the tree it was a tradition that must have carried down through the ages. Whether it started first in Asgard or earth he didn’t know but he doubted the premise had changed much over the centuries.

Suddenly, Loki was filled with a sense of purpose. Stepping away from his usual wall he strode over to the greenery and wondered if he could maneuver the pair under it. One way or another he was going to end this nonsense. If he could get them to kiss under the mistletoe maybe they would move on from making cow eyes at each other. It would at least put him out of his misery. 

Initially stymied as to how to maneuver the couple under the mistletoe Loki reached out to touch the greenery. He hadn’t considered that he shouldn’t be able to touch it until to his surprise he felt a slight resistance to his touch. That got him thinking. If he could somehow maneuver one of them under the mistletoe and get them to stop, it might provoke the other into noticing where they stood. 

The fates seemed to agree with Loki and luckily the maiden left her seat to retrieve a bottle of alcohol from behind the bar and in the process walked under the mistletoe. Just as she was returning Loki gave a kitchen chair a hard shove, which surprisingly worked. It shot forward, across the floor and stopped just short of the entrance to the kitchen. Shocked, the young woman stopped abruptly and looked at it in surprise. 

Clint jumped to his feet, startled by what had happened, and stepped forward to carefully move that chair out of the way. Looking down at it with a frown he turned back to the girl and asked, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. That was weird,” the maiden replied.

“Yeah,” the archer said looking from the chair to the young woman. As he pulled the chair back toward the table he happened to glance up and then froze. A look of hope and delight sped across his face and with warm eyes and a shy smile he said softly, “Darcy?”

Seeing where the archer had been looking it quickly dawned on the girl where she was standing and what that implied. A tentative smile played on her lips before she replied, “Yeah.”

The archer grinned and took a large step forward before carefully pulling her into his arms. Holding her eye for just a moment he then leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. The maiden was not as shy as the archer and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her. She followed up the first kiss with one much more forceful.

Loki smirked. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised it was the young woman that took control. The archer might be the warrior of the pair, but the maiden had a no-nonsense manner that took charge of everyone around her. A sense of satisfaction settled over Loki as the pair slowly separated and smiled shyly at one another. He had a feeling they were going to have an eventful holiday if their warm looks meant anything. Quite pleased with himself Loki was just stepping back to his usual wall when he once again transported back to his cell.

With a huff, Loki sat up from his bed. He had come so far and put up with the human’s foolishness enough he deserved to know what happened next. It aggravated him to no end that he actually cared but he couldn’t deny he had become invested in the couple. There was also a small part of him gratified to see the archer appeared to be recovering from his malaise. Loki had to admit that the man had more than earned the chance to be happy.

Rising from his bed for something to drink Loki was struck by the realization that he was no longer a passive observer when he astral projected. He had the ability to influence things and people around him. With a self-satisfied smirk he drank deeply from his cup of wine and contemplated what he might be able to manage the next time he was whisked away from his cell. He was certain his time with the archer was not yet finished and while he might hold back harassing the man the other Avengers were fair game.


End file.
